A Very Scary trip to Earth
by doctah-who
Summary: Ooo I don't want to give anything away! I'll let you find out for yourself. Surely, it's better than the title and how I make it sound... Also a definite work-in-progress, nothing is set in stone for the story yet. It could go anywhere!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh goodness! A fanfiction! I don't own any of this, and I don't really know exactly what would happen if any of this were to actually ever happen. Sorry the prequel is so short, I've been coughing up a lung for several days now. Also pretty much none of this is true and I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to Area 51 or N.A.S.A...**

**PREQUEL**

* * *

The TARDIS landed in, what seemed like, an endless abyss of red rocks. The red rocks stretched for miles in every direction, with no obvious signs of life anywhere near-by. The sky above was a shade of yellow-ish blue, something The Doctor had only seen on a few planets. Stepping out of the TARDIS, The Doctor was greeted by a rover. He examined the details, _Looks like it's one of Earth's rover. Good ol' humans. _The rover snapped several pictures of the Doctor.

Back on Earth, scientists were staring wide-eyed at what they have just seen.

"A man?" one scientist said, "How could he have gotten there?" The scientist looked closer at the picture. The strange man was waving at the rover, obviously enjoying himself. In the background was a box of some sort. "We need to get this man back to our planet, to see exactly what he is," the scientist paused, "if it even is a he."

A buff man walked in, with a sinister look in his eyes. He examined what they had just discovered, making several remarks, "This is unlike anything we've ever seen before," he stopped, "send this creature to Area 51. We'll deal with him there." A big red button was pressed, and initiatives were then launched.

Meanwhile, the rover, started playing a recorded message:

"GREETINGS FROM THE PLANET EARTH. I AM GEORGE LUCAS, HEAD SCIENTIST AT N.A.S.A IN HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA. IF THIS MESSAGE IS PLAYING, YOU HAVE JUST FOUND OUR EXPLORATION ROVER, KNOWN AS CURIOSITY. WE HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ROVER FOR MANY YEARS..." The message went on talking about N.A.S.A's objectives, history of Earth and the human race, and how to read English and several other languages. Then popped up a map of Earth. Little did The Doctor know, Curiosity was actually recording all his reactions and movements.

"Oh, silly little humans, I've never doubted you for a second-" The Doctor, and the TARDIS, were then mysteriously teleported off the surface of Mars, and into a holding compartment. The sign in the holding compartment that The Doctor was stored in read, _WELCOME TO AREA 51_. "Oh my God," The Doctor stated, "No no no no this is extremely very not good. Why am I in Area 51?" The Doctor began pacing, "Where is my TARDIS? No no no no no, this has extremely very not good written all over it..." The Doctor then felt a sting of pain, then was fast asleep.

"Nighty-night, alien boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been busy...**

* * *

The Doctor woke up several hours later, strapped to a metal table, "Talk about stereotypical sci-fi..." he muttered. He tried to free his hands from the examining table, but they too were strapped. His sonic screwdriver was sitting on a smaller table near by, looking as if it was too going to be examined. The Doctor figured if he could cry, he could get someone's attention. "HE-" he began, but he didn't want any of the scientists to realize he was awake, "...You silly little humans with your experiments, lamps and vegetables..."

A scientist soon walked in, "Hello, specimen number 666. My name is Professor Tyler Merrick." he began, "Now, we're going to do a few experiments on you. But first, I'd like to ask you a few questons..." The Doctor realized, this was going to be a long time before he escaped., "So, specimen number 666, do you have a name?"

"My name is The Doctor." he mumbled. Traces of fury could be heard in his words.

"Oh good, you can speak English. That's a bonus." Tyler said, "But do you have a name besides The Doctor?"

"Oh come on!" The Doctor shouted, "Is this REALLY the place to be asking me this?" he could be clearly declared angry now, "You have me strapped to a metal table, unable to move, barely able to speak! Do you think I am going to give you my entire back story? Well do you?" Tyler just stared. He marked a couple of things down on his clipboard and clicked his pen, placing it back in his hand.

"You're a rather mad man, aren't you? Well, all I need to know before you continue is your age, species and your home planet." Tyler said calmly.

"I'm the last of the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey. I'm 1000 years old and I will escape this eventually." he said, refusing to give Tyler eye contact.

"I doubt you'll be escaping without your clothes or your weapon..." he said, eyeing over to his sonic screwdriver and his outfit.

"It's not a weapon," the Doctor said, "It's a soncic screwdriver. Not harmful at all."

Tyler nodded. He headed behind a shielded area, bringing The Doctor's clothes and sonic screwdriver with him. He pressed a button and a laser could be heard. The Doctor looked around and began slightly panicing. Well, a bit more than slightly. He was having a full on panic attack. The laser fired, but did no harm. It purely made a scan of his brain activity, "Alright, you're good here." Tyler said, "We'll see you in the next experiment." he said, knocking The Doctor out. Closing his eyes, he swore to himself that he would get revenge.


End file.
